Warblers Roof Party
by Slytherin1992
Summary: The Warblers win at Sectionals and decide to throw a party...on the roof. This doesn't end well. Based off of a really random dream I had the other night. One-shot.


Dalton Academy for Boys is everything that you would imagine of a private all boys' boarding school. The students are drowned in homework and academics, and the sports teams are the pride and joy of the school. The players on the soccer team are like superstars in the school. Not far behind on the popularity list are the Dalton Academy Warblers. They are like the rockstars of the school. The boys of the school of course tend to get rowdy sometimes. However, they often don't have the chance to let all of their energy and emotions out because they are expected to proper young gentlemen when they are on campus. This is where the 'great idea,' or at least according to Wes and David, came about.

The Warblers had just won at their Sectionals and they desperately wanted a way to celebrate all together. Wes was the one that decided the best way to do so was to have a party. David was the one who decided that the best place to have it was on the roof of the Dalton Main Building. He claimed that it was somewhere that they were bound to not be caught, since parties on campus were strictly prohibited. They weren't planning on having alcohol, because they are not insane—that would be sure to get them expelled in a heartbeat. They just wanted to get together, dance to music, and generally have fun and play games. The Warblers of course went along with it.

"Let's get this party started!" Nick and Jeff yelled when all of the Warblers were gathered on the roof.

Wes hit the play button on the iHome and Ke$ha's _Dinosaur _came blasting through the speakers.

"D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R A DINOSAUR!" Wes and David went around singing at the top of their lungs and dancing like crazy.

Blaine laughed and shook his head while watching them. It was only seconds later that they surrounded him and forced him to start dancing with them. Blaine still had a little bit of trouble being himself. He had spent far too many years repressing who he really was to try to avoid being mocked and harassed. Dalton truly was different, because people really did accept him. It was a lot stricter, and the professors expected a lot more from him, but he really loved it. With the Warblers, Blaine found a place that he truly belonged.

"We should play truth or dare guys!" Jeff called out several songs later.

There was a general agreement to this, so the boys all sat in a circle in the middle of the roof with Lady Gaga now playing in the background. The circle went Blaine, Thad, Nick, Wes, Jeff, Cameron, Trent, David, Jon, Reed, Michael and Justin.

"I want to go first," David called out, and spun the bottle before anyone even had time to protest.

The bottle spun around and around before finally stopping on Nick.

"Okay Nick, truth or dare good sir?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to scream that you, Nicholas Duval love Jeffery Sterling at the top of your lungs for the entire campus to hear you," David replied with a smirk.

Nick blushed at the thought of doing so, and was quite thankful that there was very dim lighting so that no one could see him doing so. Nick got up and walked over to the edge of the roof, "I'M NICHOLAS DUVAL AND I LOVE JEFFERY STERLING!" In the lights beside the sidewalks of the campus he could see several different boys who were walking stop at his yelling and start looking around. Nick quickly walked back to his place in the circle and tried to nonchalantly take the bottle and spin it. This time it landed on Wes.

"Truth or dare Wesley?" Nick asked with a smirk, knowing that his friend hated being called by his full name.

"Truth, Nicholas."

"Have you ever had a crush on someone in your family?" Nick asked with a laugh, all of the Warblers were in love with his sister Macy…well the straight and bi ones at least.

"Ew Nicholas! I know what you are thinking and NO! I do not have incestuous thoughts toward my sister thank you very much." Wes replied, rolling his eyes and then grabbing the bottle and spinning it, "Justin truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever had a crush on any of the guys here?"

"Yes," Justin replied and then quickly reached for the bottle.

"Wait! Who?" Wes asked, his interest piqued.

"Nope, you only get one question!" Justin replied and then spun the bottle, "Jeff, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Jeff stated, putting on his tough voice, "Bring it on, I can take anything you throw at me."

"I dare you to tell us if you have feelings for Nick," Justin replied, throwing Jeff for a loop.

"That sounds an awful lot like a truth mister," Jeff retorted.

"You said that you could handle anything I threw at you."

"Fine…yes I have feelings towards Nick. You guys obviously see that or you wouldn't have Nick yelling that he is in love with me off the top of the building when he probably isn't," Jeff replied, getting flustered over the fact that he had just admitted that he had feelings toward Nick…in front of Nick.

Jeff refused to look over at Nick and just grabbed the bottle and spun it. This time in landed on Thad.

"Thaddeus what will it be?"

"Dare."

"I have feelings for you."

Jeff's head snapped up at this. He could have sworn that it was Nick's voice that had just said that statement. Sure enough, Nick was staring right at Jeff.

"I have for awhile now. I was afraid to say anything because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I know everyone jokes about it around here, and you seemed fine with their joking…but I didn't know if being a joke was all it was to you," Nick admitted.

"Let's go talk downstairs," Jeff offered, reaching his hand out and grabbing on to Nick's.

Everyone watched as the two of them walked off and they were all sure that they just witnessed the formation of Niff.

"Well I guess Jeff is gone, so Jon how about you make up the dare for Thad," Wes suggested, going into his leader mode.

"Okay…I dare you to make out with Blaine." Jon stated.

Both Blaine and Thad's heads snapped up at this.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"It's a dare, you have to do it!" Jon sing-songed.

Thad sighed and turned towards Blaine. He looked really apologetic as he leaned forward and began to kiss one of his good friends. Before either of them could truly get into the kiss the door that gave access to the roof slammed open. Both boys pulled apart to see a professor who lived on campus, and happened to be one of the strictest that they knew, Professor Myer, standing there.

"Good evening gentlemen," Professor Myer stated, crossing his arms across his chest, "I hate to be interrupting this little party you boys seem to have going on here."

The boys just all stared at him in shocked silence. They were dead and they all knew it.

"I expect every single one of you in Headmaster Ryland's office at 8:30 tomorrow morning. Tell Mr. Sterling and Mr. Duval that they are expected there as well. I know for a fact that they were here as well. I expect all of you to head back to your dorms immediately. I will be contacting your prefect to make sure you guys actually stay there. Now off with you."

The boys all stood up and shuffled towards the door with their heads down. They were all not looking forward to the following morning. Once they reached their dorms they saw Nick and Jeff intertwined on the couch and having a deep conversation. The two boys looked up when they heard the others come in.

"That was a quick party. What are you boys doing back already?" Nick asked confused.

"We are all in so much trouble. Professor Myer found us. We all have to meet with the Headmaster at 8:30 tomorrow morning," Wes explained collapsing on one of the other couches.

"And by all of us you mean…?" Jeff asked getting a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"All of us. He knows that you guys were there too," David answered, sitting on the couch next to Wes.

"Shit!" both Nick and Jeff proclaimed at the same time.

The boys all went to bed that night with a sick feeling in their stomachs, dreading what the morning was sure to bring. Blaine groaned and slammed the off button on his alarm. It was Saturday morning and he wanted nothing more then to roll over and sleep until noon. That was not an option though, unless he wanted to be in even more trouble.

"Come on, we better get this over with," Reed, Blaine's roommate, stated.

All of the boys met up in the common area and headed outside to the Administration Building. When they walked into the area where the offices were the receptionist, Mrs. Aiden, had the boys sit down.

"The Headmaster would like to come out here and speak with all of you and then he wants to speak to all of you separately. Your parents have all been contacted," Mrs. Aiden explained before knocking on Headmaster Ryland's door and walking in. She shut the door behind her so the boys could not hear their conversation.

"Why did they have to go and contact our parents? It's not like majority of them are close enough to do anything anyway. This is a boarding school after all!" Trent exclaimed.

Blaine's heart sank at Trent's comment. His parents were close enough to come and speak to him if they so desired. He just hoped that they would be too busy to make an appearance. Blaine was shaken out of his thoughts by the appearance of Headmaster Ryland.

"I wish I could say good morning boys, but I am afraid that it is not so," Headmaster Ryland said, while taking a seat behind the receptionist's desk. They all guessed that his office was too small to accommodate them all, "So I hear from Professor Myer that you all decided that it was appropriate to have a party on the roof of the Main Building. Is that true boys?"

"Yes, sir," came the defeated reply of the twelve Warblers.

"Would anyone care to explain?" Headmaster Ryland asked.

"Well we just won at Sectionals and we all wanted to celebrate. We couldn't think of a place to do it without…" Wes explained, and then stopped thinking he might be getting them in even deeper trouble.

"Without getting caught?" Headmaster Ryland guessed with a raised eyebrow, and received only small nods in return, "I know that all of you boys are aware that not only are parties not permitted on campus, but access to Main's roof is also prohibited. I could on good conscious suspend you all."

This statement caused many sharp intakes of breath.

"However, I am not going to do so. I understand that you boys had a good reason to want to celebrate. You should have come to the faculty or myself and asked if you could have had an organized celebration. I hope you understand that we are not unreasonable and you could have negotiated with us. You however went and had a party on your own terms though and not only that but on the roof. These actions must be dealt with appropriately," Headmaster Ryland explained.

All of the Warblers braced themselves, waiting to hear their punishment.

"All twelve of you have detention for a week starting on Monday. You boys will be split up to do these detentions. Some of you will help Mrs. Aiden with paperwork; others will help the custodian Mr. Potter with cleaning the school and so on. You also will all be restricted from leaving campus for two weeks starting on Monday. Is all of this clear to you boys?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay now I have set up video chats with each of your parents. They all wish to talk to you. Thad you are first," Headmaster Ryland stated, and Thad begrudgingly followed him into his office.

Blaine felt like he was sitting in that uncomfortable office chair for forever. All of the boys were being called one by one into the office and would come out about 10 minutes later shaking their heads before walking out of the office and presumably off to the dorm to eat breakfast. Blaine was the last one left, with Jeff having just been called into the office. He was really not looking forward to the conversation he was about to have with his father, or mother, or both. Blaine was pulled out of his dreadful thoughts by the door to the office area being opened. When he looked up his stomach dropped. Standing there tall and rigid was his father. Blaine now understood why he was last…his father had actually come to campus to speak with him and Headmaster Ryland unlike his other classmates.

"Blaine," Mr. Anderson stated gruffly.

"Dad…what are you doing here?" Blaine asked in his shock, and then mentally slapped himself for the stupidity of his question.

"What do you think I'm doing here Blaine?" Mr. Anderson asked while sitting down in the chair next to his youngest son, "Your mother and I were in the middle of a movie last night when I got a call telling me that my son was up to no good with his Warbler friends."

"Dad I…" Blaine began to defend himself, but was cut off by the door to Headmaster Ryland's office opening and Jeff walking out.

Jeff stopped in his tracks when he saw that Blaine was not alone.

"Hello Mr. Anderson," Jeff said in greeting towards Blaine's father.

"Hello Jeff," Mr. Anderson replied, "I suppose it is our turn to go in there Blaine."

Jeff locked eyes with Blaine and Blaine understood that he was wishing him luck. Blaine nodded and got up to follow his father into his Headmaster's office.

"Good morning Mr. Anderson," Headmaster Ryland stated while shaking the man's hand, "I wish we were meeting here on better circumstances."

"Me as well," Mr. Anderson replied before sitting down in one of the chairs that sat across from the Headmaster's desk.

"Well as you are aware your son and his fellow Warbler classmates decided that it was a good idea to have a party on the roof of the Main Building. It was also brought to our attention that Blaine and Thad Harwood were caught making out when Professor Myer opened the door to the roof," Headmaster Ryland explained, and Blaine cringed wishing that piece of information had not come out.

"They were?" Mr. Anderson asked shooting a glance towards Blaine.

"We were playing truth or dare," Blaine explained softly.

"Now we have a very open policy at this school. We have zero tolerance towards any bullying, and your son's sexual orientation is not a problem. However, we also have a rule against inappropriate displays of affection," Headmaster Ryland explained.

"It won't happen again sir," Blaine replied.

"Very well," Headmaster Ryland replied, and then turned his attention towards Mr. Anderson, "All twelve of the Warblers have detention for a week and are not allowed to leave campus for two weeks. You have asked for Blaine to come home with you this weekend, so we are starting that restriction on Monday."

Blaine snapped his head up upon hearing that he was going home with his father for the weekend. This could not lead to anything good.

"Thank you for your time Headmaster Ryland," Mr. Anderson stated while standing up, "I'm sure Blaine has something he would like to say to you."

"I'm very sorry sir. This will not happen again," Blaine stated, knowing exactly what his father was indicating.

"Thank you for your apology Blaine," Headmaster Ryland stated, "Now off you go."

Blaine stood up and tentatively followed his father out of the office. Once they were back outside Mr. Anderson turned towards his son.

"Go to your room and get your stuff. I expect you in my car in fifteen minutes," Mr. Anderson commanded.

Blaine nodded and then briskly walked to his dorm. Once inside Blaine found all of the Warblers gathered in the common room discussing their punishments and conversations with their parents.

"Hey Blaine, what happened? Jeff said your dad showed up," Nick asked as soon as he saw Blaine walk in.

"Yeah he did, and I actually have to go. He is taking me home with him for the weekend," Blaine stated and turned to walk up the steps before anyone else could ask him a question.

Fifteen minutes later found Blaine sitting awkwardly in the passenger seat of the car in silence. The entire drive home was spent in that stiff silence and Blaine didn't know if he should be relieved to arrive at home and get out of the car or worried about the conversation he knew was to come.

"Blaine, go put your bag in your room and meet me in living room. We have some things to discuss," Mr. Anderson commanded the second they walked through the door.

Blaine knew that he couldn't protest and did as he was told. Once he was in the living room he sat down on the couch and awaited for his father's arrival. He assumed his mother was out with her book club friends. It wasn't even a minute later that Mr. Anderson walked in and sat down in the arm chair across from Blaine.

"So would you like to explain yourself?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"We were just really excited over the win," Blaine replied softly, "We didn't think about the consequences."

"Well that much is clear," Mr. Anderson replied gruffly, "Now was the kiss Professor Myer walked in on really a dare Blaine?"

"Yes it was dad! I'm not going out with Thad! He is straight," Blaine replied, "I'm sorry that you have such a problem with me being gay, but this was just a dare. I know I'm not as perfect as Cooper, but can't you cut me a little slack here?"

Blaine's words were met with silence. Mr. Anderson took a deep breath and began speaking after several moments.

"I don't know which of those statements to even begin to address first," Mr. Anderson replied, "I guess we can start with me having a problem with you being gay. Where is that coming from?"

"Seriously dad? You don't think I know why you rebuilt that car with me? I know you were trying to make me straight dad. It's not going to happen though. Whether you like it or not you are always going to have a gay son. You can always just pretend you have only Cooper if you want."

"Blaine I don't care that you are gay. Yes, I was a little shocked when you first came out. I didn't know how to handle the situation. I felt like I didn't know my son anymore. I built the car with you because I was trying to bond with you. In hindsight that might not have been the best choice, but I know that I can't change you. I don't want to change you Blaine. Cooper isn't perfect either Blaine. He got into his fair share of trouble when he was your age as well."

"He is everything you want in a son though," Blaine argued.

"And so are you," Mr. Anderson replied walking over to the couch and sitting next to Blaine, "You can't keep these feelings bottled inside Blaine. I need to know what you are thinking. I knew something was off, but I thought it was still shock for your attack after the Sadie Hawkins dance."

"So you really are okay with me being gay?"

"Do I want that for you? No. I know it's not going to be easy for you. Would I change you? Not for anything."

Blaine turned and threw himself in his father's arms.

"I missed you dad," Blaine stated while squeezing the man tight.

"I haven't gone anywhere Blaine," Mr. Anderson replied, "I will always be here for you. You just have to let me in. I am going to make mistakes and you will have to call me out on them, just like you have been called out on the mistakes you made last night. We still need to talk about those, young man."

"I love you," Blaine stated, pulling apart from his dad, "And I know."

"I love you too Blaine," Mr. Anderson stated, "And so does your mom and so does Cooper. I never want you to think that we don't."

Blaine smiled at this. His smile stayed plastered on his face even through the lecture his father gave about being responsible and thinking about consequences. It even stayed when Mr. Anderson told him that he was taking the keys to his car and that he was keeping them for three weeks. Blaine didn't care, he was loved and that was all that mattered.


End file.
